Portable illuminators are commonly known and useful in providing lighting to specific areas on a temporal basis. Certain portable illuminators can be affixed to objects thereby eliminating the need for the user to hold the light in order to use the light emitted. An example of portable illuminator may be a book light. Book lights often have a clip for clipping on a book and a light extending from the clip. The light may typically be positioned when manipulated by a user. Portable illuminators such as book lights are normally used in low light environments.
Many portable illuminators are limited regarding their positions of illumination. Portable illuminators often have a specific mode of illumination or several related optional positions of illumination. The invariability of certain lighting characteristics of conventional portable illuminators potentially presents drawbacks when the light is used under certain conditions. Additionally, portable illuminators may lack desired attachment features or physical characteristics.